ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ecolo
franchise.]] Ecolo is the mysterious hyperspace alien, and is one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is Ringo's epic extraordinary nemesis and is the secondary antagonist in the Puyo Puyo franchise. He is voiced by Spike Spencer. Biography Games only During the events of the story, it is revealed that Dark Arle was actually Ecolo using Arle's body. He apparently wanted to bury Ringo's world in Puyo just for his amusement. After being beaten out of Arle's body, he wanted to possess Ringo Ando, but she wasn't about to let that happen! After foiling Ecolo's little game a second time, Ecolo decided that all worlds would suffer and be buried in Puyo, so he began to break down all worlds to gain the power to do this. Ringo could only watch, until Amitie and Arle came (along with apparently everyone else, too). The three girls teamed up to battle Ecolo one last time. They had defeated him, and apparently, it sends everyone back to their own respective worlds unharmed. In Daihenshin, Ecolo transforms into shadowy doppelgangers of Feli and Klug. Outside of a henshin mode, Ecolo takes the form of a shadowy Ringo and borrows all of her animations, aside from the winning, losing and transforming animations, which are his own. He uses Ms. Accord's Dropset. Merchandising only Ecolo is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he was a secondary antagonist in the long-running traditional animated Puyo Puyo TV series. He uses its imagination to control the universe, as he was just a amusement. He is letting to possing everyone's bodies and stoling him to create true hidden shadow as they were recultant for a total ruling. While stealing everyone's bodies and take control of their own, he becomes the most extraordinary alien in the universe. Relationships Feli Ms. Accord Ringo Ando Ecolo has great fascination in Ringo Ando, to the point of jealousy and antagonizing those that are close to her; such as Maguro Sasaki and Amitie. He will use its powers to stole everyone's bodies and take control of their own, as he was the most extraordinary alien in the universe, trying to beat gamers around the galaxies due to the minds being antagonized. Sometimes, Ecolo loves to travel into space, as well as living on her own home planet, as well as travelling into different galaxies. Appearance Ecolo is an amorphous, human-shape figure of space matter, generally of black and highlighted cyan. Their head has a wispy tail, and their face consists of two cyan circles, a question mark on the forehead and an eerily crescent-shape mouth with a perpetual drool. Their chest glows cyan, taking a vaguely star-shape form and spirals. While the space matter appearance is the default, Ecolo has a more human-like appearance known as Unusual Ecolo. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Main Characters Category:Rulers Category:Mightiest Characters Category:Powerful Characters